Prior art sunshields for covering the interior sides of the windshields of automobiles, particularly those made in accordance with Levy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,396, have enjoyed a rather remarkable success. Sunshields made in accordance with Levy are comprised of about 10 elongated, rectangular panels, each slightly over 5 inches wide and approximately 201/4 inches long. The successive panels in Levy are folded in alternate directions, that is, the panels are folded accordion-like. Various other sunshields have also proved to be readily accepted in the automobile sunshield market, such as those covered by Zheng U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,784. Kim, U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,599, shows parallel creases, or channels, alternately located on opposing sides of a foam material, so that it can be alternately folded in opposite directions from the crease. Kim shows a sunshield comprised of 4 rectangular panels and a sunshield comprised of 5 rectangular panels. Niernberger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,825 teaches a trapezoidal panel on each end of an automobile windshield cover which is used on the outside of an automobile windshield.